A Daughter's Love
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: We all know what happens with Eponine, but what if she had had a daughter without the reader knowing, and had been given up before we had gotten to meet her? Fate has its toll when Eponine is dead, and Marius, married and now a father, finds Eponine's child, and takes her in as his own.
1. Chapter One: Departure

Chapter One: Departure

**Welcome all new readers! This fanfic is based on the beloved book/musical/movie Les Miserables if you don't know already. I only own some of the characters, the rest being characters from the author, as well as some of the past scenes. The character's looks are based off the 2012 movie, and I mainly follow the movie and musical storyline, the book maybe thrown in at places. Enjoy!**

The October wind of 1831 was harsh. The young mother drudged against the bitter cold, a small infant cradled under her shawl. It seemed it had taken days to reach the destination, even though it had been only a three mile walk. The mother squinted her eyes to see a small house over the horizon, and she sighed out of relief. Peeking under her shawl, she smiled faintly at her small infant daughter, nuzzled to her mother's breast, sleeping soundly. Covering the baby again, the mother continued to walk to the small house, hoping that her journey hadn't been a waste.

When she finally managed to make it to the door, she at first knocked softly, then with more force when nobody answered. Almost at the end of the woman's patience, a stout woman with hazel eyes and brown hair made into a messy braid, answered the door, clearly irritated.

"What do you want?" the woman barked in a low tone.

"Madame Lamar? Its me." the young mother answered, pushing her hair back to reveal her face to the other woman.

The stout woman gazed at the girl for a couple of minutes before gawking at the realization of who the stranger was.

"Eponine? Is it true? Is that you?" Madame Lamar asked quietly and softly now.

"Oui" Eponine replied.

"Please come in."

The Thenardiers and the Lamars had been quite good friends as long as Eponine could remember. The Lamars had no children, and always doated over her and her younger sister Azelma when the two families met. Now, the Thenardiers as we all know, are not good people. The Lamars were the same deal, the husbands were often working together on the latest scheme. Although they were not the most honest family, Eponine knew them well enough and were her only chance. After the women chatted, Eponine uncovered the now fussing baby, and drew her on top of her lap.

"Madame Lamar...I must ask you a huge favor….this child is indeed mine but...I can't keep her...her life was a mistake and my family can barely support themselves as it is, as you can see from my poor clothing, I can't nurture her properly. I know that you could never bear a child of your own, and I hoped….you could take my baby...please...I have no other options, and I don't have the heart for the poor child to be killed."

Madame Lamar furrowed her brow at the strange plea from the Thenardier girl. Raising a baby at the age of forty, the baby would only about a week-at the most. It seemed crazy that the mother would even want her to raise the infant out of all the women she knew. Lamar then again gazed at Eponine more affectionately, as the young mother cradled the small infant. She finally groaned and agreed that her and her husband would care for the child as their own. Eponine grinned, tears building in her eyes with gratitude. Before Lamar could change her mind, Eponine fished out a note in an envelope with some money in it.

"Some money to pay someone to breastfeed her until she has grown."

Eponine looked at her baby carefully and closely, aware that this would probably be the last time she would ever see her again. The infant stared at her mother with those dark gray newborn eyes, with peeks of dark brown curly hair presented on her head. The baby girl cooed and wrapped her small hand around her mothers finger absentmindedly. Tears threatened to escape from Eponine's eyes, but she held back.

"I love you Josephine. When you can read, you can read about how much I love you from the note thats with Madame Lamar." She kissed the infants head tenderly, and quickly handed her to Madame Lamar, and left, to try and hide the already formed tears.

Madame Lamar felt glad to finally be a mother, but as she looked at the baby in her arms, there was no mother-daughter connection. No affection for the child at all. Thus started the unfortunate road for the infant Josephine.


	2. Chapter Two: The Years Following

Chapter Two: The Years Following

As time continued to pass, unfortunate futures had begun in both Eponine and her child's life. Only a few months after Eponine gave up her baby, she had fell in love with a man, whom she dedicated her attention towards, even when the man fell in love with someone else. The ache she had for him, lured her to follow and befriend him, even if she would never get what she truly wanted. And she never did. Marius, the man whom she had loved with all of her heart joined the revolution against the French superiors, and she joined herself, disguising herself as a boy. She did this so she would be able to see him one last time, in case if he were to fall. Although it was not him who died, it was Eponine herself. Protecting the man she wished would be hers, she jumped out in front of him, shielding him from the bullet, that now penetrated her side. Even though there was no possible way of saving her, Marius held her in his arms, to savor their last moment together. They had become good friends-Eponine had always been there when he needed her, and teased him by snatching his books. She had even lead him to where the love of his life had lived with no hesitation or questions. He would miss her deeply, and she was just happy to die in the arms of her love.

As for Josephine, she was cared for enough by the Lamars until she was able to pick up a broom. By then, the attention given her was strictly of demands and scolding. The poor girl grew short in stature from unfit care and never learned to properly speak. She was clothed in rags, dirt covering her from head to toe, and her dark curls now matted. Nothing but insults and words of hurt were directed towards her, and the girl often trembled towards adults who crossed her way. If she did poorly on her chores, beatings were often the punishment, or sleeping under the house, even in the coldest weather conditions. At the tender age of six, the child no longer tried to fight against the beatings or attempted to try and gain love from the Lamars. She, herself, was the only person she had left to trust and love.

. . .

Six years after the June Rebellion against the French Superiors, Marius, being the only survivor, wandered down the streets of Paris. His beautiful wife Cosette of five years, locked her arm in his, as they walked down the streets, hoping to catch up with their four and a half year old daughter Claire who ran ahead. Claire often did this, as many children do, hoping to find someone to play with her while her parents chatted with others. Today, Claire had been hoping to find her friend that had been in the streets a week prior. The friend that Claire had befriended was not of her class. The friend was a girl dressed in rags,barefoot, and would not speak. But children at Claire's age don't realize the difference like adults do, and befriend other children as long as they get along and are willing to play. Even though Claire knew the girl did not speak, it didn't bother her, and they had played a game of tag the week before. Much to her happiness, Claire caught a glimpse of her friend, hiding behind an abandoned cart. Claire rushed towards her and gave her a huge hug that nearly scared the girl stiff. After the girl realized that it was Claire, she relaxed, and managed to give her friend a hint of a smile. Without any words, the two young girls resumed their game of tag, smiles and giggles all around.

This continued for some time before Marius realized that Claire had not shown up beside him as she usually did after her exploring. He excused himself from the group of ladies Cosette had stricken up a conversation with, to search for his little girl. So many children seemed to be on the streets these days, both who had parents and those who didn't. Marius always felt a pang of sadness for the children with no family to love and care for them, which made him love his daughter all the more. He finally spotted Claire, her fair blonde hair blowing in the wind under her pink bonnet. Marius decided to surprise her, and when her back was turned, he snuck up behind her and snatched her up and hugged her close. Claire laughed and giggled in her father's surprise embrace.

"Look Papa, I made a new friend." Claire finally said after she stopped giggling.

Marius looked in the direction his daughter was looking at, to find a very small peasant girl standing before him. She trembled in his presence, her eyes darting back and forth, deciding whether she should run or not. Marius hadn't been surprised at the fact that Claire had made a friend who lived on the streets, since she often did, but he was surprised at the fact that the girl looked so familiar to him. Those round dark eyes, the darker complexion, and the roundish shape of her face, aroused a memory in the young father's mind. Where had he seen her face before? And then it hit him, like a slap in the face. She looked like Eponine, his friend of years ago since her death, whom he had mostly forgotten by now.

The memories rushed quickly in his head, of her leading him to Cosette, walking with her out in the streets during the summer. Then her dying in his arms. Before he had any time to say anything to the little Eponine girl, she was gone. She had left as silently as a ghost, no trace of her was left behind.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't Stop Remembering

Chapter Three: Can't Stop Remembering.

Marius and the family returned home as usual, and Marius sat in his grandfather's old arm chair in the sitting room, quietly reading the newspaper. It seemed nothing was out of the ordinary, but Marius had about a million questions buzzing in his head. Why did the girl look like Eponine? Could it have been just a coincidence that she just happened to look like her? As far as he knew, he thought Eponine had never had children. He didn't recall her ever telling him she had a child, or even a husband at that. All Marius had known about Eponine was that she lived in a poor, cheating family, and they were not good news, but he hadn't cared. Guilt started to eat at him, realizing that he had never really gotten to know his old friend, even though she allowed him to pour out his life and affections of Cosette in front of her.

But back to the point, could it have been really her daughter? It was not possible he thought. Lots of children looked the same, and she was just another one of the orphan children. Although Marius had tried to shake away the thought and convince himself it couldn't possibly be Eponine's daughter, the thoughts haunted him, before he snapped, and was determined to get proof that the girl was nothing special, and ease his guilty conscience.

...

The following days, Marius had made up excuses to go to Paris, to try and search for the little girl that his daughter and himself seem to care about so much. But as the days flew by of intense searching, she was no where to be found, like he had just made up her existence. He had searched seven days, and he had almost given up hope, before he went up to local boy he had saw every day, wandering the town.

"Boy." Marius called towards the _gamin_, who was inspecting an apple cart suspiciously.

The boy turned around, a look of irritation clouded on his face.

"What? What 'ou want?" the boy barked harshly.

Marius breathed a deep sigh of his own agitation, taking off his hat, revealing his shaggy dirty blonde hair, to show the lad some respect.

"I wanted to ask you a question, about a young girl who wonders these parts alone."

"There are a lot of young girls surviving on their own in this area, _Monsieur_. Times are tough. 'Specially for the li'l guys." the boy replied, half of his attention still on the apple cart.

Marius smiled at the boy and bought a basket of apples for him. He must have been only twelve at the most, taking care of himself. Marius' focus then went to the Eponine girl, her probably

being three or four, out on the streets, taking care of herself. A loud munching sound of the apple eaten by the boy, returned Marius's focus back to him.

"What kinda girl you looking for_ Monsieur_? I know most o' the orphans in the area." the boy asked, his mouth full of huge bite-sized pieces of apple.

"Dark brown curly hair, darker complexion, very big round dark eyes. Probably four or so years old." Marius explained.

The boy didn't even need to think about the girl Marius was describing.

"Ah, the mute girl. Girl doesn't speak a thing. Yeah, I've seen her 'round. She lives with an older man an' a woman a couple miles north o' here. I think she runs away here, then the couple always find 'er and bring 'er back. I've followed 'em once just 'cuz I had nothing better to do." the boy answered, already completed with his apple, and starting on his second.

Marius thanked him giving him a couple of sous for the boys wellbeing, and went to the local park, to think over the information. When he arrived, and sat on the old wooden bench, more questions buzzed in his head. Could it really be Eponine's daughter? The boy had said that she lived with a couple, but they couldn't possibly be her parents, since he had said they were older. Anything could have been possible, but that little girls face, screamed in his memory, acting as if Eponine had risen from the dead. He groaned out loud, his head buried in his hands, and knew that he had to know, and the only way to know for sure, was to go right to the source.

Marius had pulled over a_ fiarce_, and was halfway to the mark where the cart would drop him off at when he began to think. The lad said it was north, and Marius hoped the directions given were enough. He scolded himself for not bringing the boy with him, but later agreed it was best to go alone. What was he going to do if he found out it was Eponine's daughter? What if she wasn't? Could he just forget about her and continue with his life like nothing ever happened? Monsieur Marius was beginning to get a headache before the cart pulled over and he was led out, pulling his overcoat tighter around him, before he started walking north. Strangely enough, no thoughts seemed to pass his mind as he walked through the empty land. It was so deserted, no trees in sight, but it was peaceful, the wind only shifting a little, a tiny whistle through his ear.

At last, he spotted a small house over yonder, just as the lad had said. Tension began to build in him as he bravely walked towards the house, questions and worries pounding in his head.

The dirt beneath him started becoming more watery as he inched towards the house, and the peacefulness of the land began to lose its touch, various chickens and goats roaming towards him curiously, sounds of distress coming from their mouths. Slightly kicking them away, Marius walked slowly to the house, before seeing slight movement under the rather small building. It startled him at first, suspecting it was a dog before realizing it had been a rather small human foot. Marius crouched down, squatting to peek under the house, to see the little girl there. She trembled at the sight of him, her eyes had grown huge, and she had been chained to the side of the house like a dog. To keep her from running away, Marius thought. The girl lowered her head at him, making no eye contact. His heart shifted affectionately towards her, as he smiled slightly and slowly reached out his hand to her.

"Um, can I help you with something?" a woman's voice rose almost shouting at him.

Startled, Marius stood up to face her, feeling quite embarrassed.

"I am sorry _Madame_. Are you the face of this place?"

"_Oui_. What 'ou want?"

"I was hoping to ask you about the girl."

The women eyed him questioningly, but signaled for him to come inside.

The house inside appeared even smaller, and quite cramped. Marius sat in a ragged chair, while the woman stood facing him, making him feel very uncomfortable.

"So you the father, finally stepping up to take the little wretch yourself?"

Marius sat slack-jawed in his chair, shocked by her lack of manners and straight forward question. It took him a minute to gather his thoughts.

"No _Madame_...you see, I've seen her in the streets and she looks very familiar to one of my old friends...she isn't yours then?"

"Oh heavens no! The mother just begged us to take the useless child, and we did. When my husband was alive, we planned to dump her off when she was old enough, but he died years after she arrived and I needed her to help me run things."

"The mother...what can you tell me about her? A name?"

"The mother was the daughter of a friend of mine...oh goodness what was her name...Elza, Elenora.."she trailed off trying to remember.

"Eponine?" Marius asked softly.

"Yes! Eponine! Eponine Thenardier! Horrible mother to just leave her child in my care with no pay. Just like a Thenardier!" the woman grumbled bustling around the house now.

So it was true. It had to be the same Eponine. Who else could have the same name and resemble the features the child bared? Reality had struck him, and it had left him speechless.

Finally he muttered,

"The child really resembles her mother doesn't she? Whats her name by the way?"

"Yeah, poor child. Her mother wasn't much a sight to look at. Her name is Josephine, at least what her mother called her. I call her different...what she deserves." the woman commented as she tidied up the kitchen, and dug her hand in a drawer, before finding a small envelope.

"Eponine left this for the child. Don't know why a child would want a note from a parent who dumped her off here."

Marius swiftly took the note and read it. He smiled. It was definitely Eponine's handwriting. Marius had taught her some letter structure months before her death, and he could recognize his student's handwriting anywhere. Without the woman noticing, he slipped it in his pocket, and stood up from his chair.

"Thank you _Madame_ for your time, and good luck with the child." he said before slipping out the door quickly.

Instead of retreating in the direction of the nearest _fiarce_ stop, he went around the side of the house, and peeked under it again. There she was, huddled up to the side of the house, for the nearest possible warmth. He again reached out his hand to her, and said softly,

"Come with me. I'll take you out of here. You'll be safe, and away from her. I promise."

The little one looked at him as if she didn't understand and stayed motionless, yet her eyes focused on him.

Afraid that the woman would catch him, he grabbed the chain and reeled Josephine towards him. Although the child's eyes grew with fear, she made no sound and made no attempt to try and crawl away. Once she was close enough to him, he managed to break the chain with a sharp rock found nearby. Once the chain had been broken off, the child still remained motionless, eyes focused on Marius. They stayed like this for a couple minutes, each of them just staring at each other, the man marveling over the strangeness of the girl, and the girl over the man. Finally an angry shout from the woman, broke the pair out of their trance, and Josephine instinctively crawled over to Marius for protection. Shocked by the sudden change in the small girl, Marius carefully picked her up in his arms, and ran away from the terror house, with Josephine tightly hanging on to his coat.


	4. Chapter Four: Bring Her Home

Chapter Four: Bring Her Home

Marius ran as fast as he could and as far as he could before his tired legs gave out, and he halted to a walk. Josephine still clutched to his coat, her head hovering over his shoulder, afraid to fall asleep in the arms of a strange man. No character made a sound as they made it to the nearest fiarce stop, and they climbed in. The driver looked cautiously at the young man and the peasant girl in his arms, but said nothing in the matter, only that the he needed to pay for the ride for both him and the girl. Marius agreed and handed him the money before sitting down, and placing Josephine next to him. She sat rigid in her seat, daring to not move an inch, but still shivered in her tattered clothes. Marius gently threw his overcoat around her, and she stopped shivering. The ride home was mostly quiet, Marius taking peeks at the girl, who seemed to be getting tired. He smiled thinking of his own little girl at home. Suddenly thinking of his wife Cosette, worry began to pace in him. He had not planned to take the girl with him, nor had he told his wife of his investigation. What would his wife think of her? Cosette had a kind heart for the poor and of children alike, and he only hoped that she would feel compassion for the girl, and help him decide her fate.

Finally arriving home, he carefully scooped up the child, and quickly brought her inside from the cold. Cosette paced the entrance door, worry over her husband, nagging her whole body that she could not stay still. Almost at her patience's end, Marius raced through the door, and closed it quickly behind him. Cosette heart's leapt for joy at the arrival of her love, but it was distinguished at the sight of the female child in his arms. Cosette not only saw herself in the child, for she too had grown up a peasant, but the face of a Thenardier, the people who forced her to live in that poor life.

"Darling, I'm sorry I am late. I had...some business to take care of." Marius said as he embraced his wife and looked at Josephine affectionately. When Cosette replied nothing, Marius continued.

"You see, she is the daughter of my dear friend Eponine. The one who saved me during the revolution. I saw her in the streets and just found where she lived, which she obviously wasn't treated well…" Marius mumbled before Cosette interrupted,

"I can't believe you had the nerve to bring her here! You know too well that I was raised by that family, who beat and nearly starved me for six years! I don't want a filthy Thenardier in my home. Its a too terrible of a reminder."

Marius felt a twig of guilt for forgetting his wife's past and the name of the horrible people who hurt her, but angry that she refused to help a girl who was the daughter of a dear friend of his. The two continued to argue over the matter, before a slightly overweight woman with hair starting to grow grey, stepped in to the room, disgusted by the behavior of two grown adults, arguing over the fate of the child while she was still in the room. The woman who was in her late forties had been eavesdropping on the conversation between them, confronted them, angrily shaking her finger at them. The woman was named Madame Dallaire, or commonly known as Nounou( Nanny), was a nanny and housekeeper of the Pontmercy family for their young daughter.

"You two should be ashamed of yourselves. The poor girl can hear everything you're saying, and shouldn't have to listen to you two bicker over her! Such children you two are!"

Marius and Cosette both looked down to the floor, embarrassment covering their faces.

Nounou then reached over to Marius to take the child, but he held on tighter to her, sudden instinct to protect her, even though he wholeheartedly trusted the nanny. Nounou touched Marius' arm gently.

"I am just gonna get her cleaned up and fed. Of course, if Madame is not okay with that…" she said while peeking at Cosette.

Cosette's face fell of slight irritation that she had been chosen as the bad guy of the situation.

"Of course. Please, the poor child needs it." she said more softly, the irritation wearing off her voice.

At that, Marius slowly handed Nounou Josephine with slight hesitation, before leading his wife into his office, to discuss over Josephine's fate.

Nounou groaned over the unacceptable behavior of the adults, then looked at the child with a gentle smile. Josephine had made no reaction to all of the commotion,even after she had been passed over to another person. Only fear had been seen in her face, which rarely left.

...

Josephine now sat on the dining table, Nounou sitting in a chair right in front of her, feeding the girl some leftover dinner like a toddler. Marius then walked in, cleaned up and in new clothes, and stared at the little girl in astonishment. All the dirt that nearly covered her was scrubbed off from the bath, her skin glowing and her nearly black curly hair, bounced on her shoulders. Other than her extreme thinness that hid under her cloth diaper (afraid she might have accidents) and one of Marius' shirts that was way too big for her, she had looked normal.

"She looks outstanding Nounou, but why is she wearing one of my shirts?" Marius asked.

"Cosette refused to let her borrow one of Claire's nightgowns. Not that it would have fit anyways. The child is skin and bones!"

Before Marius could shout out his irritation against his wife, Cosette walked in and eyed Josephine in her husband's shirt. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Oh for goodness sakes!" Cosette exclaimed as she grabbed the child's arm and took her to an attic room.

After digging in a few boxes, Cosette pulled out a small nightgown that had belonged to Claire, before she had outgrown it. Cosette stripped Josephine of her husband's big shirt, and replaced it with the nightgown. The child made no argument no matter what adult had handled her. Her body stayed stiff and her eyes stayed wide, yet she made no sound. Even when Nounou had scrubbed her body clean over the bruises that lay on her, Josephine made no sign of pain, and let the adults have their way with her. This is the way she had learned to live with the Lamars, and how the adults she had been around, had made her behave. Such an unfortunate state in the case of a six-year old.

The nightgown had seemed to fit her body perfectly, and Cosette smiled in satisfaction, forgetting about the girl's origin for a minute. The young girl Marius had stated her name as Josephine, looked almost normal, although she was not much of a sight to look at because of her thinness.

"You know, I do have some compassion for you, and Im sorry I refused some clothes before. I'm not cold-hearted. Really I'm not, its just hard because…" Cosette stammered before stopping, realizing that the girl could probably not understand a word she was saying. Cosette then let out a sigh before taking the girl's hand again, leading her back to the dining hall.

When they arrived back to the dining hall, Marius smiled in delight in the change is his wife's heart. Josephine now looked presentable, and reminded him of Eponine all the more. Even though he had only seen Eponine in her more poor state, the child resembled her mother's high cheekbones, and round dark eyes. He wished to see her smile, and let her feel comfortable in his house, but he only hoped that he wasn't too late for her to learn to love.

After Josephine had finished eating her dinner, Nounou dismissed her to play with a more than happy Claire, to have her friend stay the night. The girls played with Claire's dolls, while Marius, Cosette, and Nounou talked quietly on the couch beside them.

"So...we have decided that she can stay until we can find her a good, responsible family, to adopt her." Cosette told Nounou.

According to Marius's posture and emotions portrayed on his face, he did not agree to this. But it had been the closest argument he could get to keep her living with him, at least for a while. He eyed the young girls affectionately, deciding they worked well as sisters.

As Nounou and Cosette continued talking about where the child would sleep, having a doctor look over her, and getting her education started, both Claire and Josephine eventually fell asleep behind the armchair across the room. Marius carried Claire up to bed, Cosette close behind him, while Nounou carried the orphan child up to her own room, just in

case the child needed someone in the night. Josephine was dead asleep, tiredness over the unusual and overwhelming day, had masked her surroundings in what seemed like a never ending sleep.

Nounou tucked her in on her side of the bed, before bustling to her bathroom to freshen up before she too went to sleep. While Nounou left, Marius had snuck up the nanny's room, to peek at the little visitor. She rested so peacefully, a slight smile in the corners of her mouth. Silently, he tiptoed over to the bed, and knelt down to have her face facing his own. He carefully stroked her cheekbones, like he had done to Eponine, before she died. As silent sob rose in his throat.

"Don't worry Eponine. I will protect her, no matter what happens. She will keep your spirit alive."

And with that, he kissed her small forehead, and then whisked off to his own room.


	5. Chapter Five: New Changes

Chapter Five: New Changes

Months had passed since the day Marius brought Josephine to his home, and lots of changes had occurred. Josephine was given a clean bill of health, other than she was much smaller than the average six year old, and was given a tutor named Madame Evette. Evette had long tangles of red hair that usually was let free on her shoulders, and she was not a day over twenty-five. She was considered very smart and beautiful, with a love for teaching children who had never had education. This had made Marius and Cosette hire her, and start right away with Josephine's delayed speech. It took Josephine a couple of weeks to trust Evette, but eventually, Josephine grew excited over Evette's visits and had started smiling on her own. After her trust began growing between Evette and the Pontmercy family, her speech was quickly learned, and she could speak like a growing toddler.

Even though the child began to trust her household, she still lacked the understanding of physical affection. Marius and Evette often hugged her and kissed her forehead, and she had let them, but had never hugged them back, not understanding the reason. She was confused on her emotions, and instead of throwing a tantrum like most children do, she stayed quiet. Other than that, Josephine began growing opinions. When she had first arrived, anything that was placed on her plate, she ate because her instinct was to eat when she had the opportunity. But now that she ate regularly and could speak, she began distinguishing between her favorite foods and her least favorite foods, and was not afraid of saying it. Meaning her manners still need attending to.

Although Cosette was not entirely happy with Josephine living in her home, she still was nice to the child and often helped her with her reading skills and manners. She did try to bond with her like her father had done her when she was a girl, but the girl's face was too much of a resemblance of Eponine, who like her mother and family, had not been nice to her as they grew up together. Because of this, Cosette searched for a good family to take in Josephine.

Marius and Claire had of course had taken a liking to Josephine. Claire was just glad to have a playmate living with her, and the visitor didn't demand too much attention, keeping Claire in the spotlight of her parents. Marius just was happy to know she was safe, and felt that he was getting to know Eponine more, though he knew they were different persons. He was glad that she could now speak and she acted happier, but he was afraid it was too late for her to ever love another.

One night, as Marius was reading in his grandfather's chair in the sitting room, Josephine came into view, leaning against the door frame in her nightgown. Slightly smiling, he set his book aside and looked over at her.

"Hey darling. Can I help you?"

She smiled, her fine dimples exposed on her round face, as she slowly approached him. She turned her head towards the book set aside on the table.

"Book." she said as she peered inside it curiously.

Marius chuckled at the child's curiosity, and picked up the book again, assuming she would scatter soon.

Much to his surprise, she climbed up on his lap, and leaned up against his chest, sticking her right thumb into her mouth. Marius sat in shock at the decision she had made. Over the course of months she had stayed with him, Josephine had never made the first move to be held or hugged, let alone jump up on his lap. Short in patience, the child thumped the book with her other index finger.

"Read pweese." she said, her thumb still her in mouth.

Marius chuckled again at the child's demand. Eponine had never had any patience either when he taught her to read and write. Obediently, he opened the book and began reading. As he read, Marius was afraid she would not understand a word he said and she would fidget as he read, since the book had been intended for adults. But much to his surprise, she sat quietly, her eyes following the pace he was reading aloud. After fifteen or so minutes had passed, Josephine had fallen asleep, her small body curled up on his lap, her head resting on his chest. A tear silently slipped down Marius' cheek, as he put the book down and carefully brushed his fingers through her busy hair. Just when he thought she lived up to her potential, she continued to surprise him. In no time, Marius had fell asleep too, Josephine still in his arms, one of his arms protectively around her, Cosette quietly peeking at them.

Cosette began thinking of Josephine's future more clearly. Obviously the girl had grown a bond with her husband, and it would be devastating to tear them apart. Why did she have to be a Thenardier? Why did her husband just have to be friends with the girl whose family had made her life a living nightmare for five years? Cosette sighed angrily, her hand digging into her blonde hair. She so desperately wanted to take in the child, like her father had done to her, and to please her husband, but she could not find herself to be able to so. She had thought of herself as compassionate, as she was, until Josephine had come along. She silently groaned and walked upstairs to her and Marius' bed alone, stealing one more look at the sleeping pair on the armchair.

...

When the night had come the next day, thunder and lightning cracked across the sky as the girls prepared for bed. Claire cried and fussed for her Papa to hold her and comfort her against the battering storm outside. He gladly held her of course and planned to read her a story to help her sleep, when he noticed that he had not seen Josephine since the storm had started. Nounou was gone for the night to attend her sick sister elsewhere, and Claire had demanded his undivided attention.

"Cosette darling!" he called from Claire's bedroom.

Within a couple of minutes, Cosette glided into the room, smiling over her precious husband and child.

"Could you please look for Josephine? I haven't seen her for awhile." Marius asked.

Cosette frowned a little.

"She is probably just hiding. You know she likes to do that, and just falls asleep in the most bizarre places." She answered while delicately kissing Claire's forehead.

"I know, but if the storm is scaring Claire, it might be scaring Josephine as well. Please?" He asked while he reached over with one hand, and cupped her chin,while his index finger caressed her jawline.

Cosette sighed happily and kissed Marius tenderly on his lips. He always knew how to get her to do what he wanted. Quietly, she left the room, to search for little Josephine.

It seemed Cosette had looked for her everywhere, or at least in all the spots the child usually hid. But the family had learned, the child was unpredictable, and seemed to always have new hiding places each week. Whether it be under the dining table or asleep in one of the kitchen cupboards, she seemed impossible to find. Cosette then checked both the girls room, but found no trace of her. Just when she was about to give up and sit on the bed, a crack of thunder echoed off the walls, and a small whimper was heard from under the bed. Slightly shocked, Cosette clutched her dress slightly to kneel and peek under the bed. There huddled Josephine, violently shaking, her eyes as big as saucers. Josephine at first looked a bit hopeful, thinking it was Marius who had found her, but it quickly extinguished at the sight of Cosette. Cosette frowned slightly, but understood the girls reasoning to be disappointed. When Cosette was rescued as a girl by her father, he was the only one who she trusted for a long time. She tried to make the girl come to her, but it was no use. As normal as the girl looked now, inside, she was still a wreck from years sleeping outside during the storms.

Cosette continued to try and coax her to come out, when yet another crack of lightning and thunder boomed, sending Josephine right into Cosette's awaiting arms. Slightly alarmed, Cosette stayed motionless as Josephine hurled herself into her lap. When Josephine started shaking again, Cosette's motherly instinct kicked in, and wrapped her arms around the girl. She shushed her quietly when Josephine whimpered, while stroking her dark curls. The child seemed to relax until another roll of thunder came. Josephine tried to bolt out of Cosette arms and hide, but Cosette held on tight. The little girl whimpered again and squirmed against Cosette's grip, but Cosette still held on and stood up, while holding Josephine, turning her body to face her shoulder, and strolled to the sitting room. Josephine calmed slightly while Cosette walked around with her, but her body was still tense.

When they arrived into the sitting room, Cosette slowly sat down on her beautiful dark wooden rocking chair, where she occasionally rocked Claire. As the chair began rocking, Josephine laid on Cosette, facing up, the two now able to make eye contact. When the thunder rolled, Josephine struggled to escape, while Cosette gripped on to her, speaking softly to calm her again.

"Its just thunder darling. It can't hurt you. But if it scares you, grip my hand as tight as you can, until you aren't scared anymore. Okay?" Cosette whispered while she gave a demonstrative grip to Josephine's hand.

Josephine nodded slightly, gripping Cosette's hand back. Cosette smiled and began singing softly, while snuggling with the girl more closely. Cosette's high but soft lark-like voice, covered the noise of the storm, causing Josephine's body to relax, and make her eye's droop with sleepiness. Both the woman and child held onto each others hand, their eyes refusing to break eye contact.

Waves of emotions flooded through Cosette's body with affection for the girl, as the child gazed up at her. The child reminded her of herself so much when she was her age. Growing up with no one to love you, fear never leaving your body, had been the same cruel fate Cosette had lived. But when Jean Valjean had rescued her, he had taught her love and to forgive others. Even at her father's death bed, he had told her to forgive the Thenardiers, and she had agreed, not knowing that she would have to face them again. But here was one of them, Eponine's own spawn, cuddled up on her lap.

Josephine soon sighed quietly, her body completely relaxed and in a peaceful sleep. Cosette smiled while pulling back the girl's hair, revealing her face. This time as Cosette stared at her young face, she no longer saw a Thenardier. All she saw was a little girl who needed a home. Who needed people to love her. Like Claire. Like Marius. Josephine needed a mother, and Cosette realized that it had to be her.

As Cosette's mind was being caught up in her emotions and Josephine, Marius snuck in, to adore over the amazing sight. Cosette's beautiful voice traveled through the hallways of the home, luring him to find the angelic voice. Much to his surprise, he found the sight he had only dreamed of seeing. Cosette's arms lovingly wrapped around the young Josephine, while the girl lay safe and comfortably in his wife's arms. Silently, he tiptoed to the side of the rocking chair, and kneeled down. Cosette, knowing of his presence, slightly leaned her head on his shoulder, still gazing at the girl.

"Marius...I do believe I made a mistake." she finally whispered.

"About what?" he replied.

"I think...Josephine would benefit living with us." she answered.

"She is hard to resist, isn't she? But are you sure you want to keep her, love? I do not intend to hurt you with keeping her here." Marius said while touching her cheek softly.

Cosette then looked at him, and used her free hand to grasp his, that lay on her cheek.

"We clothed, washed, and fed her, giving her what she needed. But she made me forgive the people I have needed to forgive, and move on from that cruel world I once lived in. I believe I need her, more then she needs me, and I'm too selfish to give her up now. This is where she belongs."


	6. Chapter Six: The Past Returns

Chapter Six: The Past Returns.

Four years passed quickly since the day Josephine was adopted into the Pontmercy family, and many new events occurred. Rather than being the girl who could not speak, she became the girl with many questions. Other than growing properly emotionally and physically, Josephine's speech became her best skill, along with writing and reading. She spoke more like a young lady then a ten year old, and used her skill to ask questions, intellectual or not. Never the less, it both annoyed and delighted her parents and teachers, to see her grow and become her own person. Other than the miraculous changes in Josephine, two more members were placed into the household.

The first being a baby boy whom was named Nicholas, who Cosette carried when Claire was six, and Josephine, seven. The whole family marveled at his tiny features when he was first born, and all new hopes arose out of them for his well being. Claire was delighted about helping feed him and change his clothes, like one of her dolls, while Josephine hoped he would grow to be a playmate, who enjoyed more adventurous games like herself.

The second member was a stray mutt whom Josephine named Rufus. For weeks, he hid under the garden shed, until Josephine met him. He was an absolute mess. His coat gray and brown wiry coat was terribly matted, his ribs clearly exposed, and and his paws were caked with mud. Compassion stirred in the eight-year old girl for the poor creature, and secretly brought him food, blankets, and spent every second she could with him. After Rufus began trusting her after several weeks of hiding while she visited him, he laid his huge head in her lap, while she sang softly, like her mama always did for her and her siblings. Children's secrets don't last long however, and Marius soon found out about their secret meetings. When Marius first caught them, Josephine bursted out into tears, scared that Rufus would be chased off, causing Rufus to snarl at the man, for making his master be in distress. The dog was slightly taller than Josephine standing up, and Marius had no chance in taking Josephine, unless she commanded the dog away. He smiled tenderly at the odd pair, and after discussing it with his wife, Rufus was part of the family.

As time progressed and Josephine grew older, the memories of her tortured life before her rescue,disappeared from her memory, both Marius and Cosette convincing her that she was their biological daughter. From her outward appearance she looked like she believed it,but inside she knew she was different. Mainly because the rest of her family all looked alike with their blonde hair and green eyes, while her eyes were dark brown, as well as her hair. She never questioned her parents, even though she questioned everything else. She didn't feel it was necessary, because she was loved, and like most children, believed every word their parents said. But fate would not let Josephine give up on who she really was so easily.

...

"Papa, can we bring Rufus with us? Please? You know how he doesn't like me to leave without him." Josephine asked.

"Not today 'Sefie. He will just be a distraction while we shop and tour the city." Marius responded not facing her, attempting to button his squirming three-year old son's coat.

"But Papa, he will be good today. I promise. Won't you boy?" she asked Rufus who practically never left her side, wagged his tail, and barked in agreement.

"That is what you said last time, and he went after someone's cat, and nearly knocked everyone off their feet, as he plowed through them to get the darn thing." he said, his main focus still on Nicolas.

"But he is better trained now. Please Papa, I really wanna take him with us…" she begged before Cosette laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Darling, Papa said not today. We must do what he says. Rufus will be fine. He can be with Nounou in the kitchen, you know he likes that. Now get your hat and coat, we are leaving soon.

Josephine didn't have time to pout as her mother helped her put on her outside clothes, and was guided out the door, while Rufus, barking and howling pitifully at his friend, leaving without him.

Once in Paris, Marius handed each of his daughters a couple _sous_ to buy some goodies, and bid them to stay together, while he, Cosette and Nicolas entered a couple of shops. Claire and Josephine talked and giggled while they walked the streets, until Claire spotted a friend from school, and walked over to talk to her. Although Josephine was told to stay by her sister, she really didn't want to join the conversation and strolled to look in some shop windows not too far away. She tossed the coins in the air as she looked in the windows, only to drop one, and watch it roll away from her. The coin ventured onward, a distance that was out of sight of her younger sister. Preparing to be back soon, Josephine chased after the coin.

Once she saw the coin, she stepped out to get it, before a dark man's boot stepped on it. Josephine furrowed her eyebrows in anger, as the man picked it up greedily, and planned to run off. Without thinking, Josephine ran up to him, and tugged his coat.

"Excuse me _Monsieur_, but that money is mine." she stated clearly and loudly.

He turned around slowly, his face first full of frustration, but quickly, he smiled deviously at the sight of the girl.

"This is your money, is it?" he asked, while taking off his top hat, his dark curls of hair bouncing near his earlobes.

Josephine stayed silent, now knowing she had made a mistake in confronting him. He was of the lower class, his garments and jacket torn, and he smelled strongly of alcohol, his large dark eyes slightly dilated. His dark curly hair, reminded her of her own, and she slowly touched her own hair at the resemblance she saw in the man.

The man then looked at the girl with more clearness, as she gazed about him questioningly. The little lady did quite look familiar to him. Those round dark eyes, those deep dimples, and even her attitude was similar. She finally reached out her hand, revealing another coin in her hand towards him.

"You can have this too sir. You need it more than I." Josephine stated, her voice

suddenly ringing with innocence. The man raised his eyebrow at the strange girl, her voice even sparking a memory in him. He reached for the coin in her hand, and before he could trick her into stealing more money as he usually did, she had snatched up both _sous_, and she dangled them in front of her face.

"Remember that next time you try to steal somethin' from me. _Au revoir._" she said as she proceeded to meet with her sister.

The man stood dumbfounded at the sly movements that a girl no more than ten had done on him. The only person that had been able to do that was no longer alive… Then it hit him. Without any time to lose, he raced after the girl, snatching her up, taking her into a nearby ally.

"Eponine. Of course. Thats who you look like. How could I have been so clueless? Oh whatever, the point is I know who you are, and that's the only thing that matters. Hey Thenardier? Come out, and tell me who this looks like?"

An old women suddenly stepped out, strands of gray hair clouding her face. Her clothes were literally rags, dirt spots covering her bare skin, her face droopy with late age and stress. She slowly approached Josephine, then looked at the man.

"Montparnasse, who is this? Why have you brought her here?" the old women asked.

" Tell me, who does she look like, dear women? I assure you that it is someone you once knew." Montparnasse said with a sly grin, holding Josephine with more force around her neck as she continued to squirm.

The women touched the young girl's face carefully, her fingers traveling along her jawline and dimples, then softly combed through her busy hair. Without warning, tears built up in the woman's eyes, and she leaned down kissed Josephine soundly on the cheek.

"My child! She has come back to me! Its as if she has come out of the grave, and

resurrected herself as a child again!"

"Its not her, you simpleton! But she does look like her...who do you belong to child?" Montparnasse asked, attempting to be innocent.

Josephine said nothing, to not bring her family into her mess. Who was this person she looked like, that this strange woman and man spoke of? She hadn't had a clue, but didn't dare ask. Answers would feed the man what he wanted, and she did not want that.

While all this happened, Claire just happened to see her elder sister get snatched and taken. Slowly, she approached the building she had seen the man slip behind, and poked her head around the corner. She could not hear anything the strange man said, but saw her sister struggle against that, she ran to where her Papa had been, and tugged on his coat furiously.

"Papa, papa!" she screamed.

"What is it darling? Whats wrong? Are you hurt?" he asked while getting on her level, with panic rising in his voice.

Cosette turned around, hearing her daughter's commotion.

"Where is your sister?" she asked.

Claire was panting from the long run, her blonde hair sprawled on her face, coming undone from her bonnet.

"She...was taken...by a man. He has her captive!" she attempted to yell from her lack of breath, while yanking her father's hand.

With no time to lose, Claire dragged a panicked Marius through the streets to the wall where the man still held Josephine.

"Hey! Let her go!" Marius yelled before sending Claire back to her mother.

"Papa!" Josephine yelped to Marius and fought harder to be let go, but Montparnasse only held on tighter. The man looked over his shoulder slightly, to send a devious smile towards Marius.

"What is she to you?" he asked, silently pulling out a knife, and exposing it to Josephine's bare neck. She stilled instantly.

"She is my daughter." Marius replied, trying to calm himself, to not arouse the man anymore than he was.

"Ah. So 'Ponine finally got you tied around her little finger, did she?" Montparnasse smiled wider, swiping a glimpse at the girl who resembled her mother so much.

Marius furrowed his brow, confused at the man's statement. The man did look familiar, someone who lingered around 'Ponine perhaps. But did this man assume that he, Marius, was Josephine's biological father? Marius shook away the thought, to focus on the problem at hand.

"Whatever you are thinking, it isn't true. It isn't like that. But she is my daughter, and I recommend you let her go. She is nothing to you." Marius stated calmly, his eye's pierced on the knife on his daughter's throat.

Montparnasse also looked at the knife, as he slowly raised it to her forehead, and swiftly sliced a cut across her brow. She yelped and managed to elbow him in the gut, causing him to release her. She ran into her father's awaiting arms, the blood from the cut trickling down her face. Quickly, Marius dug out a handkerchief from his coat pocket, slightly dabbing onto her cut. He picked her up, one hand still holding the hankie to her cut.

"I do not want to see your face again. And if I see you around my daughter again, I will drag your own knife through your heart." Marius growled.

Montparnasse merely chuckled at Marius' attempt at a threat, it bringing forth a challenge

in the young man's mind, rather than a reason to stay away.

"You are wrong _Monsieur_. She is much more to me, than she ever will to you."

he said with a low tone, his face suddenly falling serious. He gently touched his own curly dark hair, gave one more look towards Josephine, almost with longing, before disappearing into the darkness of the ally with the old woman following him.

With that, Marius hugged his startled daughter tightly, about a million thoughts buzzing in his head. Could that horrible human being, possibly be Josephine's biological father? Her dark curly hair did resemble his, and he was sure that 'Ponine had known the man.

"Papa, my head hurts." Josephine finally said, bringing her hand to her head.

Marius grabbed her traveling hand and kissed it tenderly. He didn't have time to question what had happened. It didn't matter. She was his daughter, and he was her father, and that's all that mattered anyways. Cradling her in his arms like he had done when she was small, ran off with her, to once again, try and keep her away from her past.


	7. Chapter Seven: Déjà vu

**Hey fellow readers! Sorry for the late update. I always have to wait for my "editor" to read it and correct it, and usually everyone is busy so...anyways, enjoy, and please leave me comments, telling me if you like it or not!**

Chapter Seven: Déjà vu

"_Papa_?" Josephine whispered standing at the end of her parent's bed, Rufus at her side, intending to speak with Marius, who was reading.

"Hm?" Marius replied, slightly peeking up from his book, his spectacles perched on the end of his nose.

"Who...who was that man?" she asked quietly, her eyes trained on the comforter. The courage that had taken her two weeks to gather to confront her father and ask him the pounding question she had been dying to know, slightly started to falter.

"What man darling?" He asked, although he knew exactly what man she was talking about.

"The man who took me and cut my forehead. He said that he knew me. But I've never seen him in my life. And the woman said that she had seen my face before, as if I rose from the dead. Did I rise from the dead _Papa_?" she asked, her face contorted in worry and confusion, her voice rising.

Marius chucked slightly to relief her worry, but could not find himself to answer her straight away. This had been the first day Josephine had talked about those events of that day, shock and questions keeping her silent. This was the first time Marius had heard of anything about the old woman also who hobbled after the strange man. Madame Thenardier no doubt. With no words of comfort to share with his daughter, he extended his arm out towards her. She slowly climbed onto the bed with some irritation that he refused to answer her question. They laid silently, Marius still pondering on how to respond to his daughter.

Cosette, hearing the question, silently climbed into the bed, throwing her arm around Josephine, the child now between both her parents. Laying her chin on Josephine's head, Cosette spoke softly.

"Josephine. There are a lot of people...who are confused and cynical towards others. You just happened to be in the wrong place dear, and that's why we tell you to stay away from strangers." Cosette said, stroking the girl's hair, revealing the white scar that would forever leave the terrible reminder.

Josephine squinted her eyes in thought as her mother spoke, comprehending, and thinking on what to reply.

"But _Maman, _both persons said I looked familiar. Yes. They said that I looked like someone they knew. And then the man said 'she is much more to me than you'll ever know.' What did he mean by that?" she asked, her face still contorted in deep thought.

Cosette looked towards Marius, hoping he would help her answer. She so desperately wanted to tell her daughter that the man could have been her father, according to what Marius had told her, and the description of the man. But Marius only laid silently, his eyes staring blankly into space, deep into his own thoughts. It had been his idea to keep Josephine in the dark about her past, and although Cosette disagreed, she respected her husband's wishes, and followed through with it.

"Darling, sometimes when people mourn, they believe they see the face of their loved ones everywhere. Even in strangers. When I was a girl, I believed I saw my _maman_ everywhere, because I missed her so deeply. Maybe those people were mourning, and believed you were their deceased loved one. Or maybe they were just mad. We don't know, but we should pray for their well-being. Not everyone is as fortunate as us."

Josephine gripped her mother's hand sympathetically at the mention of her past. The ten-year old had been told short stories of her mother's horrible past, the names of the caregivers not mentioned of course, and always felt bad for her mother when she mentioned it. She knew if her mother did mention it, (which she rarely did), then the conversation was meant to mean something.

Feeling slightly better, Josephine nodded to acknowledge that she understood, and then turned to face her father. He still stared blankly, he face slightly showing pain. Josephine took her other hand to grip one of his.

"Are you okay _Papa_? I'm sorry if I have caused any pain with talking about this. I know you get angry with my excessive questions."

At her apology, he shook himself out of his thoughts, and turned to face her, tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I'm not angry with you. I just want you to know, that this is where you belong. You belong with us. We love you 'Sefie."

Josephine smiled at her pet name, and kissed both her parent's cheeks.

"I love you too _Papa_. And you too _Maman_…" she drifted off to say more, another question that her parent's probably didn't want to hear. With that, she jumped off the bed, and strolled to her own bedroom, Rufus sensing her distress, licking her hand as they walked off.

When she was out of sight, Cosette eyed her husband with concern, his eyes meeting hers with sadness.

"We are going to have to tell her someday. She is growing with more questions every day, and I'm afraid that wasn't all the questions she had to ask on the subject."

Marius broke eye contact, and turned over to lie on his other side.

"But not today." was all he replied, a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach that this was just the beginning of his adoptive daughter's realization of who she really was.

…

Much to Marius' relief, a couple of friends and their families were coming to visit and stay with him for a couple days, which would distract him and the rest of his family from the drama the weeks prior. The two families that were coming to visit, were the families known through Marius' grandfather and Marius' childhood. The first family containing Bernard, his wife Andree, and their three boys: Lucas, Leon, and Julian. The father, Bernard, a humble father and husband, was a successful banker, who was known for his patience and good nature, although it didn't seem to pass on to his rambunctious sons. The second family, the Laurent's, contained Maurice, his wife Charlotte, and their son Michel, and younger daughter Gabrielle, who was the same age as Claire. Maurice, a survivor of the July Rebellion, was on all about politics and war. Although Marius liked Maurice and valued his opinions, he did not like the mention of war, memories of his fallen friends, invaded his sensitive heart.

Claire and Gabrielle immediately hit it off, and became best friends, playing house in Claire's room. Josephine planned to follow, but the thought of playing house once again with her younger sister, made her annoyed instantly. Hearing the round of boys run outside, she too grabbed her coat, and ran outside to join them.

The boys of all different ages, were swinging sticks around, making gun sounds as they pretended to shoot each other. Suddenly Lucas, only eleven, stopped to make an announcement.

"Okay, we need to split up into teams. Leon, you are with me of course. Michel, you can have the babies."

"I'm not a baby! I'm three!" cried Nicholas

"Me too!" echoed Julian.

"Can I play guys?" Josephine asked, as she marched up to Michel.

Leon looked at Josephine with complete disgust, Lucas snorting in agreement.

"Girls are not allowed in war." Leon stated, looking at his twin and Michel for support.

Michel, the eldest of the bunch at thirteen, simply rolled his eyes towards Leon, his dark straight hair, swooped to the side of his face.

"You can be on my team. We will have an equal amount of players then. But remember, we are planning to throw things and create spit ball guns, to shoot at each other. So no crying if we hit you." Michel said, his voice deepening, as if he were giving directions to a real soldier.

Josephine nodded sternly, while Leon and Lucas gave disgusted snorts. Before Josephine could move to stand side by side with her team leader, Michel stopped her, looked her over, and gave a half-frown.

"Although I'll allow a woman into the game, I can't permit the dress. You have to dress like a boy at least."

"And where do you expect me to get some boy clothes?" Josephine argued.

"Excuse me gentlemen, we will be right back. Build your fort and keep an eye on the little ones. Nicholas will be on my team." Michel commanded, before grabbing Josephine's hand and began running towards the house.

Josephine tried to escape his grip at first; never happy about being forced anywhere or by anyone, but the urgency of his pace, made adrenaline start to pump through her young body.

Once the two got inside, they snuck past the adults in the sitting room, and raced upstairs to the guest room where Michel was staying. Rummaging through his bag, he pulled out some brown trousers and some loafers.

"They might be a little big on ya, but it's all I got." Michel said, more sweetly than he had before.

"Thank you." Josephine said quietly; suddenly bashful.

He turned his back for her to undress, although Josephine cared less who watched her dress, since her body had not changed yet. Still without a shirt, Josephine raced to her room, to find a white blouse. She stood in front of her full body mirror, to gaze over herself. The pants were very baggy, but wearable after being belted and rolled up, same as the shoes after being tightened. The outfit did not make her look like a boy however, which would upset Michel no doubt. She couldn't upset her Captain. After pondering, Josephine remembered a trunk in the attic that had boy's overcoat in it, that would complete her outfit. Without any time to lose, she raced up to the attic, hoping Michel would not be impatient with her for taking so long.

The attic had been customized by Josephine herself over the years. A large cot was placed in the right corner of the room, where Josephine and Rufus slept most nights, before Marius would carry her back to her own room, Rufus following close behind. Pillows were sprawled everywhere, where she would lie down to read or do homework. Boxes were piled in the left corner, which Josephine had gone through for her own curiosity and boredom. Spotting the box with piles of clothes in it, she grabbed it and dumped it on the floor, focused on finding the overcoat. Rufus dug through the clothes also, his big teeth grabbing a newsboy hat, and brought it over to his master. By then, she had found the coat she had been searching for, and put it on.

"A hat? Don't remember seeing this hat in the box before. But it would go nice with my outfit, and keep my hair up!" she said happily, placing it on her head quickly, and kissing Rufus's head soundly.

Racing to Michel, she saw him pace the hallways, his face shaped with complete seriousness. At the sight of her, he smiled in approval. Her face brightened in a returning smile, and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the battlefield. His hand gripped hers tightly, and she laughed, gripping his hand in return.

...

The game (or the war the children had called it) had been played fairly and greatly. Although the twins had not gone easy on Josephine, the first few rounds of her getting hit constantly, she was the only one who knew the area of the battlefield, and had many hiding places. The final victory had gone to Michel's team for Josephine's jump and pounce on both twins from a tree she hid in, while they stood under it. She gained some respect from all the boys that day, even though the twins always had a reason to question her skills because of her gender.

When the game was over, the group continued to play silly games with the toddlers, before _Nounou_ called them in for supper. The hungry bunch raced in, their clothes stained in dirt as well as their knees and hands. Marius stood by the door, waiting for Nicholas to come in, before he noticed a child dressed in clothing that stuck out to him. The long brown overcoat, the brown trousers, the big thick loafers were all too familiar to him. When his eyes traveled to the child's head, the hat broke the mystery. This hat was no ordinary hat. The brown newsboy hat, had been given to him after he had gotten married, as a reminder of a fallen friend. The hat belonged to a close friend of his, who wore it daily and died in it as well, in his arms. The hat he had tried to stuff in a box and forget, trying to bury away the memories that were stitched in it. But here it made its appearance known, along with the rest of the clothing that looked like the clothes that his friend had died in.

The child looked up at him, her dark brown eyes sparkling, and her smile expanding, revealing her deep dimples. An emotional stab went through Marius' heart at the sight of her, a threatening sob rising in his throat. His daughter now stood before him, Eponine's presence radiating from her overall appearance, even to the last ounce of dirt that covered her face. Marius stood, torn between anger and depression, not sure how to react. Seeing her father gawk at her appearance, Josephine stepped towards him, softly gripping his arm.

"_Papa_, what's wrong?" she asked, her voice soft and innocent.

At the sound of her voice, Marius jump started back into real life, and the anger built up inside of him, began to seep from his mouth. He looked down at her, his eyes ice cold.

"Why are you dressed like that?" He growled.

Josephine cocked her head confused at his sudden anger, but loosened her grip around him, sensing danger.

"...Well...I was playing' war with the boys outside, and they said I couldn't dress like a girl, so I found some clothes in the attic, and borrowed some from Michel." she answered carefully, afraid to get her father more upset.

Marius winced slightly at the mention of war. The thought of his daughter even playing war made him tremor, especially dressed like a boy like her mother had done only ten years ago. What was the appeal of war? All it left him was a loss of great men and deaths of his friends.

"Ladies do not play war. You should know that by now. Why can't you be more like your sister?" Marius said, his voice rising to a shout.

Tears began to form in Josephine's eyes, her father's hurtful words, cracking her heart.

"_Papa_, you know I'm not like Claire. I never have been. I don't know even look like her. I can't help being myself. What's wrong with playing war? It was just a game!" she shouted back although her voice cracked because of the tears slipping down her face.

"I shouldn't have to explain it to you Josephine. War is a horrible thing that nobody should get involved in. You are a Pontmercy, and you need to start acting like one. March yourself up stairs right now little lady and get cleaned up and stay in your room. Your attitude just costed you your supper." he commanded sternly, as he stood over her.

Instead of backing off and immediately obeying him, she stepped closer and glared at him straight in the eye.

"Maybe I should just leave. I'm just too different. Just keep the children who look like you and who act just like you. I'm sorry I am just a disappointment. _Au revoir Monsieur_ Marius." she said, her eyes blazing with anger, and stomped off to her room, leaving Marius open-mouthed and shocked.

He stood silently in the hall, watching his daughter run away from him. Guilt chewed at him for his harsh words. He hadn't meant any of it. His guests and his family all stretched their heads from the dining room door frame, watching the blowout, and shocked from Marius' out -of -placed temper. Slowly, he turned around to face his guests, Cosette face wet with tears, and he walked past them into the dining room, and sat down, to hear Josephine's bedroom door slam.


	8. Chapter Eight: Just As It Should Be

Chapter Eight: Just As It Should Be

**Hey readers and followers! Sorry this chapter is so short, but I felt Josephine needed closure with Marius, and I have better plans for the story in the next chapter. Oh, and for the Les Mis musical nerds, you probably got the quote at the end that Eponine says in the film and movie. One of my fav quotes from Eponine, and i had to put it in there. :) Enjoy!  
**

Dinner was slow and quiet after Marius' choice words with his daughter, who could be heard upstairs stomping her feet in anger. The hosts continued to entertain and talk to their guests, singing and dancing set up in the sitting room. Cosette and Marius steered clear of each other most of the night, until the guests left to prepare for bed, and Marius sat on the couch, with Nicholas fast asleep on his lap.

"Marius...my love, you can't leave things the way you left them. Maybe it's time to time to tell her…" Cosette whispered, while approaching him slowly and placing her hand softly on his hands.

"No. She is not ready for that. But I didn't mean any of it, I just...couldn't control myself when I saw her dressed like that...with 'Ponine's hat." Marius started to shout, but relaxed at the last sentence.

"Dear, she is more observant as she has gotten older. She is going to figure it out someday, unless we are just honest with her now. I don't know what I would do if my _Papa_ hadn't told me my real _Maman_ was dead…" she whispered, tears threatening to slip down her clear face.

Marius touched her face tenderly, his heart longing for her to never hurt over her past, one of his reasons to never expose his daughter to that life she once lived. His finger brushed over the tear, and smiled weakly at his wife.

"I will tell her someday, but...I still think she is too young. I'm going to go talk to her…" Marius said, as he passed his son to Cosette and gave her a quick kiss before he headed up the stairs. He didn't bother checking Josephine's room, for he knew the attic was her usual sleeping quarter's now. Once he reached the attic door, he slowly opened it, to see Josephine huddled on the cot, Rufus cuddled next to her side.

"'Sefie?" he called out quietly.

No answer.

Shutting the door slowly, he edged his way over to her cot, sat on the edge, and gazed down at his eldest daughter. Her face was buried into her pillow, occasional cries muffled through it. Rufus looked towards Marius, and made small growl from his closed teeth, before laying his huge, scruffy chin on his master's back. Eponine's brown newsboy hat laid on the ground near the cot, along with the overcoat, trousers, and loafers. Marius picked up the hat affectionately, and smiled tenderly at it, the memories of his old friend still present.

"_Papa_, why are you crying?" Josephine asked, as she faced towards her father now, her eyes puffy from crying.

Marius touched his cheek, to notice he had been crying. He wiped them off vigorously, before facing his daughter.

"Josephine…this hat belongs to a person with story that has a very sad, but heroic, story stitched into it. Do you want to hear it?" he asked.

Josephine looked at him questioningly, trying to figure out whether she still wanted to be mad at him. After a few minutes of silence, Marius decided to continue with the story anyways.

"Once upon a time, there was a girl named Eponine. Her family was cruel and cheating, her clothes were tattered, and she barely had enough meat on her bones. But she lived out her life, just as anybody else would...she was stubborn, reckless, and outspoken...but she was loyal, and was always there when a certain boy needed her…" Marius voice traveled into a whisper, as tears slipped down his cheeks.

Josephine now sat up in her cot; her curiosity peeked at the story. She wrapped her blanket around her almost bare body, as Rufus whimpered slightly at Marius' distress. Josephine hugged his head to calm him.

"_Papa_...what happened to the girl? You keep using the past tense with her." Josephine stated.

Marius took a deep breath, and scooted closer to his daughter, his body tense with worry.

"Years ago, a revolution similar to the one _Monsieur _Maurice was in, was fought. 'Ponine joined in to help that certain boy, and by blocking a bullet that was intended for him, she got shot. The boy was devastated and shocked to discover it was her, but she smiled and told him everything was going to be okay. She died only a few minutes later, and died in his arms…" Marius managed to croak out from his now tear-filled voice.

"The boy was you, right _Papa_?" Josephine asked, her eyes growing in fascination.

Marius half-smiled and nodded slowly to her. Much to his surprise, she grasped his hand sympathetically. In her other hand, she gently held the courageous woman's hat.

"She must have been a good friend to you _Papa_…because you cry over her." she said, her eyes still doting over the woman's hat.

"Well...actually...I was so caught up in your mother's beauty, I barely acknowledged her, and unless I needed her to run an errand…it's not easy living with that kind of guilt 'Sefie. I appreciate her greatly, and I wish I could have gotten to know her better before...you know." Marius paused before he began speaking again, seeing his daughter try to connect the pieces on how this all related to their fight earlier.

"The point is, Eponine...looked a lot like you. And even the clothes you wore were similar, along with her hat. It pained me to look at you, because I lost her, while she was fighting in the battle, wearing a boy's disguise."

Josephine looked down, finally understanding her father's reasoning to be angry. But why couldn't he just have told her that in the first place, she didn't know. With nothing to say, Marius pulled her in close to his body, and whispered in her ear.

"And _bébé, _I love you just the way you are. I'm sorry for making you feel different. You know you belong here with us, yes?"

Josephine nodded and giggled quietly as Marius held her close, still clutching onto Eponine's hat affectionately.

…

The next day, under her father's influence, Josephine played with Claire and Gabrielle. Although she had played their games multiple times, she tried to act like her sister, and enjoy what normal girls liked to play. After lunch, Josephine poked her head out of her sister's window overlooking the garden. The boys continued their game from yesterday, and made Josephine yearn to play out in the warm sun.

"Hey guys, you want to play outside? It's really nice out today." Josephine asked, hoping they would say yes.

The two girls looked at each other quickly, before grabbing Josephine's hand, dragging her along to the garden.

The girls played hop scotch apart from the boys, before Josephine bravely walked up to Michel. At the sight of her, Michel smiled and turned to face her.

"I thought you'd come out here sooner or later. You want to join our game? We just started."

"I can't. My _Papa_ doesn't really want me to. But how about we all play tag or hide and seek? The girls and the little one like it also" Josephine said.

Michel cocked his head in thought, before he nodded in agreement, widening his smile. Josephine blushed, and crinkled her nose slightly.

"Okay. I'll go convince the girls, you convince the boys." Josephine said, before running towards her sister and Gabrielle.

Although both groups were skeptical at first, they ended up all came together and had fun. The garden was perfect for hide and seek, and even better for tag. The group played, laughed and talked, before they were called in for dinner. All the adults were amazed over the change in the group of children. Before, they did everything in their power to be separated in gender, now they couldn't be shut up talking to each other. After dinner, Josephine took the whole group of children into her clubhouse in the attic. When it got dark enough, everybody took turns telling scary stories, before everyone passed out. They all slept in a circle they told stories in, Josephine fast asleep, with Rufus asleep also, tucked under her arm.

Around ten o'clock, the adults silently came up, and awed at the beautiful sight. One by one, each child's parent picked them up or woke them up to go in their own bed. Cosette picked up Josephine who laid limp in her arms, sound asleep, the corner of her lips curved into a slight smile. After Cosette dressed her for bed, tucked her in, and Rufus claimed his spot right next to her, Cosette kissed her forehead. She smiled tenderly at her daughter, happy once again, that she accepted her into her life. Looking slightly up to the heavens, Cosette whispered,

"Oh Eponine, I never thanked you for your gift you gave to us. She has so much of your spirit that I remember...she is very different but...she is like her mother...she knows her way around."


	9. Chapter Nine: Eight Years Later

Chapter Nine: Eight Years Later

**Hey readers! Thank you to my reoccurring viewers! Your support and comments make me so thankful and happy! The book Josephine is reading is translated "The Red and the Black" which is a French book in the 1800s. I thought it was ironic to the musical and had to put it in there. I hope you enjoy this chapter, it was so fun to write! Please let me know what you think!**

**Eight years later**

_The streets of Paris were empty, but gunshot fires echoed off the sky. Horse shoes galloped near by it seemed, but were not seen. Josephine followed the sound of horses and gun fires to end up by the ABC cafe when it hadn't been demolished. A barricade she had only heard about from snippets of stories from her father, was built in front of the building like a wall. Chairs, tables, wagon carts, and even an old organ, was piled together clumsily, to make a barrier for the fighters. Men no more than twenty years of age were shooting muskets at French superiors, crying and screaming heard next to the gunfire._

"_Are you with us or against us?" A man asked her, although his face appeared blurry and unrecognizable to her._

"_Excusez-moi?" Josephine asked, her eyes squinted to recognize his face._

"_He wears a badge, he is fine! Lets go, they are multiplying!" Another boy called out and grabbed Josephine's hand, the other man have already disappeared. _

_She tried to resist his pull, but her hand was stiff and limited in it's use. When they reached behind the barricade, a musket was thrusted in her hands, and she was put in a position to take aim. She stood motionless, her brain not able to catch up with the current events thrown upon her. Suddenly, her eyes were trained upon a certain man. His clothing resembled the others, but deep inside her, she had been emotionally drawn to him. Like she had known him for years. She caught small glimpse of him as he moved past her, his attention far away from her doting eyes, as if she didn't exist._

_Within a matter of seconds, the man she watched, climbed over the barricade to grab some gun powder, completely unaware of the enemy pointing a gun right at him. Adrenaline suddenly shot through her._

"_No!" she yelled, throwing herself in front of the gun, to push it away. But it was too late. Although the shot did not go through the man, it pierced through her hand, and through her right side._

_At the gunshot, her spirit seemed to come out of her body, now able to watch herself proceed at the shot. She saw herself in man's clothes, now able to understand why she was mistaken for a boy earlier. The man she had watched and adored, walked over to the woman. Josephine glided over for a closer look, to watch the man she had saved, cradle the woman whom she supposed to be her. As Josephine got closer, she realized that the woman in his arms, was not her. This woman looked almost identical to herself, dimples and all, but her hair was an auburn brown, with a slightly rounder face. Hadn't she been the one who had been shot, Josephine wondered. _

_Josephine continued to watch beside her confusion. Even though she couldn't understand the words they spoke, the man appeared to be in shock, and the girl looked content in the arms of the man. Now standing in front of the two characters, Josephine peeked at the man. His freckles gleamed under his shaggy dirty blonde hair, while his tears slipped onto the woman. _

_What was going on? Who was this woman? What did it mean? Why did she look so much like her?  
_

_When Josephine took another glance at the pair, the girl attempted to lift herself to the boy's lips, but fell down, her body collapsing into death. _

_Josephine suddenly felt the pain of the woman, the gunshot wound now upon her. She curled herself in a ball, her side and hand feeling as if it was on fire. And then all was calm, and the pain cooled. The young man appeared, and looked down at her, shaking her still body._

"'_Ponine? Eponine! Wake up! Wake up!"_

"_Mademoiselle_! Its time to wake up..._Mademoiselle_ Josephine?" her new nursemaid Elise said, shaking her out of her dream.

Drenched in sweat, Josephine woke up and sat up in her bed. _It all had been a dream_. She sighed deeply in relief and looked irritated towards the nursemaid.

"You need to get dressed Miss. You have school today." Elise said nervously, while biting her lower lip and holding her master's school uniform on her arm.

Josephine groaned out loud and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes. Her heart still pounded from the nightmare, and her brain still tried to comprehend the meaning. Slowly, she got up to splash some cold water on her face from the bowl and pitcher on the table across the room. It felt refreshing, and brought her senses alive. Looking into the mirror that hung above the table,she stared at her features. She resembled the dimples, darker skin complexion, and the small stubby-like nose of the woman in her dream. She shook her head, as if trying to shake away her thoughts wandering onto the subject. _It was just a dream anyways_, she thought.

After Elise had helped Josephine dress, she styled her master's hair into a bun, leaving a few stray hairs linger next to her face.

"Thank you Elise." Josephine said to the nursemaid, who returned a small smile.

When Josephine entered the dining room, she was greeted by her parents, and now eleven year old brother Nicholas.

"Good morning darling." Cosette said, as Josephine pecked both her parent's cheeks before taking her seat.

"Morning." Josephine replied, her mind still off in her dream world.

A few minutes passed and she had not touched her breakfast. The only clues she had come up with was the fight was the one her father had fought, and the young man she watched, was her father. _But was the woman the same girl her father had told her about? Eponine? Why did her dream show the similarities between her and the woman? Was it because her father had told her that she reminded him of Eponine those years ago?_

Suddenly a small cool hand rested upon her forehead. Josephine jumped and looked up to see who touched her.

"Are you feeling okay sis? You look pale." Claire asked, who appeared a couple minutes earlier, to notice her sister dazing into her oatmeal.

Josephine took her sister's hand off her head and rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired." she replied, shoving a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth.

"Are you sure? I could take your temperature…" Claire said excitedly.

"No, no I am fine, really. You just want me to be sick so you can play doctor." Josephine laughed.

Along with Claire's unbelievable beauty with her fair face and long blonde hair like her mother, she had the brain to excel in math and science, leading her to dream to belong in the world of medicine. Every time someone in the house was sick, Claire was the first person to diagnose the illness and help the doctor treat the patient.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Marius asked looking up from his newspaper, casting a look of concern upon his eldest daughter.

"I am fine _Père_. I am eighteen. I can take care of myself." Josephine said with a roll of her eyes, and stood up to prepare her bag for school with her siblings.

"Hurry up slowpoke!" Nicholas called, his cheeky little grin plastered on his face as he raced out the door.

Before Josephine could escape out the door, Marius got a hold of her, and held her close.

"You are always going to be my 'Sefie, no matter how old you get." he said before kissing her forehead, and let her catch up with her siblings.

…

Josephine walked out of her math lesson, completely drained with her two best friends, Marie and Alice.

Marie, who was a year older than both Josephine and Alice, was an excitable character, her red hair showing her wild personality. While Alice preferred the quieter side of life, her nature was to be the good girl and do what was right. Although all three girls were different, their friendships couldn't have been closer.

"Hey Josephine, did you see the new student? Apparently he has been sailing for months with his uncle. I heard he even knows how to speak English! He is over there. Not too bad looking either, I must say." Marie said, while pointing out the new student.

Josephine looked to where she was pointing, not surprised Marie had yet another fantasy for some boy. The boy she now looked at was indeed different from the rest of the boys in France. His hair was dark and curly that slicked back to his neck. His skin was an olive complexion, darker than Josephine's. Because of his dark hair and skin, Josephine expected his eyes to be dark brown like hers. But instead they were light green, making them pop beautifully against his olive skin. Loads of girls were gathered around him, and his white teeth flashed to his many adoring suitors.

"Just another 'gentleman'. Just what we need." Josephine snorted before turning away to her next class.

As she walked down the hall to meet up with her siblings for the walk home a couple hours since her encounter with the new student, Josephine's focus was on a book she hadn't been able to put down. Unlike Claire who excelled in math, Josephine's main strength in reading and writing, continued to linger with her in her teenage years. Her attention still focused on her book, she bumped into a tall figure, who completely knocked her off her feet, sending her bag and book sprawled on the floor like herself.

"You know it is completely dangerous to take your eyes off the road _Madame. _A boy's voice chuckled towards her.

Josephine looked up to see the new student she spotted earlier, standing above her, a wide grin upon his face, and his hand extended down to her.

"And I should say it is inappropriate to laugh at one's misfortunes _Monsieur. _And I am quite capable of getting myself back up, thank you." she scowled and stood back up slowly.

The boy shook his head, still chuckling at her response. Most girls would have taken the opportunity to take his hand, and grant him their gratitude. But not this girl. He picked up the book she was reading that was now on the floor, and took a peek at the cover.

"Le Rouge et le Noir. This is a good read." he said, extending the book out to her reach.

She slightly cocked her eyebrow at him, while taking the book back.

"I'd like to think so. Wouldn't think a man as yourself would enjoy literature." she responded with her voice saying the words as a- matter-of-factually.

This time he raised his brow and laughed out loud. _This girl was something else_.

"And why would you say that? You don't think I'm smart or something?" he asked, stepping closer to her.

She sighed and took a step back. Typical man.

"I have a hard time believing your attention span can last that long on a book, before coquetting with some lady."

He stood open-mouthed at her, and looked away, slightly shocked at her comeback. He tried to think of something to defend himself, but she had left him dumbstruck.

"Well, I see there is nothing left to say. I hope you enjoy your stay here _Monsieur_." Josephine said, and started to walk away to meet up with her siblings. He suddenly grabbed her arm, and she looked at him, a bit of surprise in her face.

"Will I be seeing you around?" he asked, almost in a plea.

She simply gave him a teasing smile and walked away to proceed to meet her awaiting siblings.

He let her go, watching her glide out the door, every part of her movement, made him want to follow.

_I WILL see you around. I'll be sure of that. _

**Oh, and if you have a hard time imagining the new boy_, _I based his looks on a younger Adrian Grenier. Please comment!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Her Hair Down

Chapter Ten: Her Hair Down

**Hello readers! Sorry for the short chapter, but every author has to have those filler chapters and that what needed to be done. Thank you to my two number one fans always leaving lovely comments, and for everyone who stayed with me so far. You guys are awesome! Enjoy, and leave me some comments on what you think. The more comments and views, the faster the updates! :)**

The walk home was calm; Claire talked about the latest gossip and a boy she had an affinity for for some time, while Nicholas ran ahead home. Josephine merely nodded to her sister to acknowledge she was listening, but other matters caught her attention.

The boy. Or to be precise, that man, clouded her thoughts. He seemed interested in seeing her again, even after she had insulted him. _It is just a phase_. _Tomorrow he would be into some other girl, and forget their incident_. Still, she couldn't help but think of his teasing nature, and the way his eyes looked at her as she walked away.

…

The next day, Josephine stayed late after school to tutor a student who had trouble with reading. With Josephine already having completed all her reading and writing requirements, she took up tutoring for small pay for students who struggled.

Once she got outside, the wind started to blow strongly, and she pulled her curly hair into a ponytail. After she began to walk home for a couple of minutes, she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hey _Madame_!" a boy's voice called.

She turned around to see the new boy, casually walk up to her, clearly trying to impress her. Josephine rolled her eyes, trying to control her arriving smile.

"Its not safe for a lady to walk home by herself, you know." He said, his face contorted in complete seriousness. Josephine gawked how he hadn't had the opportunity to tease her like yesterday.

"I can manage. I'm sure you just want to make sure I don't run into another boy." she teased, trying to not give him the attention he wanted.

"Yes of course. I am the only boy I want you running into." he chuckled as he attempted to try and keep the pace with her long steps.

"You expect me to not fall into other boys, even though you have girls dropping at your feet?" she said rather harshly, even though she meant it as a joke.

"They are nothing special. I am just new, they will get over it, until something shiny catches their eye." he laughed, but Josephine saw the hurt in his eyes.

"By the way, my name is Christian Favreau." he said when she didn't respond, as he stuck out his hand.

"Josephine." she responded with a light smile, and shook his hand. Much to her surprise, he held onto her hand as they continued to walk. Their fingers intertwined, and oddly felt comfortable in the girl's hand. She merely gave him a questionable look, but did not attempt to loosen his grip.

The pair continued to talk about his travels to France, and his experience around the world with different cultures, until reaching the wall near her house. Christian shifted nervously around her house, his usual posture of confidence, slowly shutting down.

"Are you okay?" Josephine asked as he gazed about his surroundings warily.

"Yes. Im sorry, I should have known you lived in a palace." he laughed, though his voice was still wary.

Josephine rolled her eyes. Living in her great-great grandfather's house had always given her a title as a _bourgeoise, _although the feeling of it never settled in her well.

"Don't talk about it, I wish I could travel like you." She said, slightly looking up into his eyes. His ever so emerald eyes. Her heart began to beat fast as he looked back down at her, his smile widening. Shaking her head, she blushed slightly and looked towards her house.

"Anyways...I should probably get inside…" she said, before Claire poked her head around the wall curiously.

"Josephine, _Maman_ is starting to get worried with you being late...oh_. Bonjour Monsieur_." Claire said, smiling brightly and twisting her hair with her finger.

Christian looked at both of the sisters, trying to hide his confusion. They looked nothing alike. The sister's hair was blonde, highlights of a strawberry blonde mixed in. Her sea green eyes popped out against her fair skin that was almost porcelain like, her nose spotted with light freckles. Josephine of course was just the complete opposite.

"_Ravi de vous rencontrer Mademoiselle." _ Christian replied, his eyes still in question over the amount of differences between the two.

"I will be inside in a minute...just go." Josephine said agitated, giving her sister a slight push.

Claire giggled, a smile grown ear to ear on her face, before running inside.

"I am sorry about that...I should probably go before we get anymore distractions...um...thank you for walking me home." Josephine said, and turned away quickly.

He grabbed her hand and pulled her back. Pulling her close to him, Josephine's heart beat faster, either out of excitement or anxiety. _Is he going to kiss me? Should I let him? No, you stupid girl. Don't let him take advantage of you like that._

Before she could squirm out of his grasp, he reached up behind her, and released her curls from the ponytail. She smiled questioningly, as he fixed her hair on her shoulders.

"I like it better down. And the pleasure was all mine. _Au revoir. Jusqu'à la prochaine fois." _Christian said as he took a step back, and kissed her hand. He then winked at her, before walking into the shadows of the night.

One minute, he was laughing at her for falling on him, and the next he kissed her hand and hoped to see her again next time like a gentleman. _Why did he hold my hand? What did he want with me? Is this just another one of his tricks to lure girls in?_

_Who really was Christian Favreau?_

**A/N: Translations:**

**_Ravi de vous rencontrer_- Nice to meet you.**

**_Jusqu'a' la prochaine fois_- Until we meet again**


End file.
